Traste y trastero
by Thaly Black
Summary: Sabe que Harry es lo que los mantiene a flote, lo que los mantiene vivos en medio del encierro; y si les faltase su niño, James moriría de pena, y Lily tras él.


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes son de Rowling. No robéis, que yo tampoco lo hago._

_Este fic participa en el reto Madres de la comunidad de __**Crack and roll**__, en livejournal. Espero que os guste._

_APB Presenta..._

* * *

**Traste y trastero**

* * *

Son las cinco y media de la tarde, ya pasadas un poquito; y Lily está un poco preocupada. Harry, generalmente se despierta a las cinco y cuarto, y entonces llora para que ella vaya a buscarlo.

Sabe que tal vez deba ir a mirar a ver qué le pasa; pero siente miedo. Si. Ella. Una Gryffindor. Tiene miedo a lo que pueda encontrarse en la cuna. Al fin y al cabo, es muy frecuente que algunos niños mueran durante el sueño. Y ella siente que si le pasase algo a Harry se moriría.

Ella y James se han recluido bajo un hechizo _Fidelius_ solo por él. Porque James y ella se adoran, si; pero han nacido para luchar; y ella, pero sobre todo James, sufren por estar ocultos en medio de la guerra. Por no poder luchar codo con codo al lado de sus amigos, contra los mortífagos y contra Voldemort.

James está en el jardín, dando un par de giros mortales con su _Barredora_. Porque el encierro auto impuesto le está sentando francamente mal. Se siente asfixiado, y ella ya no sabe qué hacer para que lo lleve mejor. Ya lo ha probado todo en el mundo, y tal vez, si ella no estuviese medio asfixiada también, lo conseguiría.

La puerta del jardín chirría al abrirse, y James, que en ese momento está dando vueltas alrededor de la chimenea, se pone a hacer piruetas casi imposibles cuando la ve. Lily suelta una risita, en medio de su preocupación, al darse cuenta de que, al menos, no ha cambiado en ese aspecto. Sigue siendo el James Potter de quince años que se pavoneaba delante de ella con una escoba. Solo que en lugar de quince años tiene veintiuno.

Y entonces se tira en picado hacia el suelo, para frenar a menos de tres centímetros de espachurrarse contra el suelo.

Esboza esa sonrisa suya, de la que Lily se enamoró en algún momento entre el primer y el séptimo curso y le rodea la cintura con un brazo al mismo tiempo que le da un beso en la frente, tirando la escoba sobre la hierba.

-¿Va todo bien?-pregunta apartándole el flequillo de delante de los ojos.-Estás pálida.

-Harry…

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Harry?-la alarma se transluce en su voz porque se vuelve un poco más ronca. Es lo que pasa siempre con la voz de James. Cuando se pone nervioso se vuelve más ronca.

-No lo sé… normalmente a las cinco y cuarto está llorando… y son las seis menos veinticinco y todavía no se ha despertado.

-¿Y…?

-Que tengo miedo a ir a buscarle… por lo que pueda encontrarme.

La mirada de James es la más extraña que le ha dedicado jamás. Y Lily casi parece oír sus razonamientos. Ella. Una Gryffindor. Asustada.

-Creo que te preocupas demasiado… pero iré contigo, ¿vale?-Lily asiente con la cabeza, con una media sonrisa.-Al fin y al cabo, a esto se refiere el matrimonio, ¿no? _Juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe._

Lily entrecierra levemente los ojos y entra en la casa. James, agarrado a su mano, entra con ella. Suben por las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de Harry. No entienden por qué están tan asustados. Lily si, está nerviosa, por lo que pueda pasarle a Harry, pero James… bueno, a él tal vez lo ponga nervioso el nerviosismo de Lily. Tan ilógico como siempre.

Abren la puerta del dormitorio de su niño y el móvil que flota sobre la cuna sigue girando, pero la cuna está vacía. Vacía.

Casi tan rápida como la luz, Lily se gira hacia James, con la consternación pintada en los ojos, y el chico la abraza con fuerza, depositando un beso suave en el pelo.

Lily es consciente de que James está casi hiperventilando. El pánico quiere dominar en su cabeza; pero la lógica fría y razonada, de prefecta perfecta, se impone.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo.-dice con firmeza.-No ha podido ir demasiado lejos, James; tiene piernas de treinta centímetros y no hace mucho que puede andar…

-¿A dónde supones que ha ido?-pregunta James quitándose las gafas y frotándose los ojos.

-No lo sé, James… no estoy en su cabeza.-dice, poniéndose ligeramente borde. Su niño no está. Y ella lo necesita, porque está demasiado preocupada por él.

-Pero estáis… conectados, de algún modo, Lils. Como yo lo estaba con mi madre… recuerda que madre solo hay una, y es la persona que mejor nos conoce en el mundo.

-James, a ti quien mejor te conoce es Sirius. Y ha sido siempre así… incluso ahora… pero bueno, tú busca en el trastero, que yo miraré en este piso.

-Como mandes, cariño.-dice James saliendo del dormitorio de Harry, mientras ella sale disparada hacia su dormitorio, para mirar debajo de la cama, en el armario o en el baúl con ropa de Quidditch que James tiene bajo la cama.

Sabe que Harry es lo que los mantiene a flote, lo que los mantiene vivos en medio del encierro; y si les faltase su niño, James moriría de pena, y Lily tras él.

Oye a James en el trastero, moviendo cajas y arrastrando viejos muebles, al tiempo que llama a Harry con voz queda. La misma voz queda que le ayuda a dormirse las noches que tiene pesadillas; la que le susurra _te quiero_ nada más abrir los ojos por las mañanas, y la que se puede volver escandalosa cuando está con sus amigos.

De repente, oye como James suelta una carcajada y una carcajada parecida, pero mucho más inocente e infantil.

-¡Lils, cariño, lo encontré!-y ella se levanta tan rápido que casi se marea.

Oye a James bajar las escaleras del trastero, y los balbuceos divertidos de Harry en sus brazos. Ella se los encuentra en medio del pastillo y casi arranca al pobre niño de brazos de su padre.

-¡Oh, Harry!-lo espachurró en un abrazo casi asfixiante.-¡Me tenías preocupada!-dio un beso en el pelo negro del niño, tan igual al de James.

-Estaba en el trastero, jugando con tus cosas de pociones.-James compone una mueca de asco.-Va a salir rarito en ese aspecto… como tú.

Lily entrecierra los ojos mirando a su marido.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿vale, Harry?-dice poniéndolo en brazos de su padre.-Los ingredientes para las pociones son malos…

-Si… las pociones son caca, Harry.-le dice James.

-Algo así como el Quidditch.-dice Lily, mordaz.-Baña a Harry, que yo voy a prepararos la merienda.-esboza una sonrisa antes de depositar un beso en los labios de su marido.-Y a ti… como se te vuelva a olvidar la puerta del trastero abierta, al menos, mientras Harry sea pequeño, te castigaré sin comer.

Acaricia suavemente el cabello de su marido y deposita un beso en la cabecita de su hijo antes de susurrar _"diablillo"_ entre dientes y bajar a la cocina.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado!! Dadle al GO!_

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


End file.
